


embroiled in smoke

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode Tag: RQG 147 - The Dungeon Master, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: A snapshot of recuperation.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Azu & Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	embroiled in smoke

**Author's Note:**

> title from pump shanty by the mechanisms. 
> 
> (i rewrote this whole fic after realising that i'd forgotten about skraak, and i blame your influence entirely, isabelle)

Azu’s shaking. It’s the first thing Zolf notices, after the pipe organ creature has fallen, after he’s taken a breath to make sure he still can. Across the room, Cel’s complete stillness is almost as worrying. They’re just standing, frozen where they landed on the ground, and Zolf has never seen them not in motion. He looks around for Hamid, and can’t see him— he remembers seeing him take a potion, and he hopes the disappearance is intentional.

(His own fingers shake as he grips his glaive tighter, coming to rest back on the floor, but he doesn’t think about that right now. It’s been a while since he’s had a party to look after, but apparently old habits die hard.) 

He goes over to Azu, where she’s still standing in front of the wreckage, and puts his hand on her elbow. He’s gentle, making sure his footsteps are loud enough that she hears him coming, and she doesn’t flinch so he takes her arm. He doesn’t ask if she’s okay. The answer is so obvious the question would feel churlish, and he respects her more than that. 

“Hamid,” he calls quietly. Zolf still can’t see him, but there’s a heat haze shimmering in front of Azu. Where the fire came from. That’s also a conversation for later. “You okay?” 

“I—” Hamid says, and his voice is so uncertain it makes Zolf’s heart jump in concern, “I, I think so? I’m not burning, but I think other people might, so maybe don’t— don’t come too close?” 

“Gotcha,” Zolf says. “You good to walk?” 

“I’ll have to be,” Hamid says dubiously. 

“Guys,” Cel calls over, “I think Skraak’s opened the door? Or unlocked it, at least, they don’t look like they’re getting very far with actually _opening_ it—” 

“We should go,” Azu says. 

“Yep,” Zolf agrees, and their arms are still linked so he gives Azu a questioning look, offering her the chance to let go, but she just shakes her head and leads them towards Skraak and Cel. 

“I’m still here,” Hamid says softly to Azu, when they reach the door. “No one step on me, please.” 

Azu’s laugh is definitely on the far side of hysterical, but Zolf figures that’s understandable. 

“I’ll try not to, lil buddy,” Cel reassures. Zolf lets go of Azu to pull the door open, and it opens, just like that. No traps, no voices crackling from the speakers. Maybe it’s an omen. Zolf hopes it’s just luck. He’s had enough of omens. 

—— 

The door led into another bulkhead. There’s another glass tunnel through the other door, but they’d decided to ignore it for now, closing the door again, firmly.

“We should rest,” Hamid suggests. “Just for a little bit, I don’t know— I think I need to stop for a moment, if...” he trails off. Zolf can hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“Good plan,” Zolf says.

“How do we know the place won’t collapse around us?” Azu asks. 

“Could do,” Cel says, staring thoughtfully at the walls, “But I’d say here it is the most unlikely place for a collapse, really, out of anywhere.” 

“And I don’t think we would be able to get out without needing to rest somewhere, anyway,” Zolf adds. “Might as well be here.” 

Azu sighs, and nods. “I hate it down here,” she says, her voice small. 

“I know,” Hamid says. He’s visible again, but still scorching to the touch, and his longing to hold onto everyone and reassure himself that they’re safe is painted all over his face. 

“Not long now,” Zolf tells her. 

Azu sinks down against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. Hamid sits down next to her, careful to leave enough distance so as not to burn her. Zolf goes to Azu’s other side, and holds his arm out for Cel. They hesitate for a moment, then accept with a nod, sitting and leaning against Zolf’s arm.

“Would you like to hold my hand again, Azu?” they blurt, and Azu smiles, just a little. 

“I would like that very much.” 

Skraak marches around for a bit, keeping watch, but eventually, at Hamid’s beckoning, they go and curl up by Hamid’s side. They don’t seem bothered by the heat. It’s fading now, anyway, and he climbs onto Azu’s lap like he was always meant to be there. She pulls him close, for a moment, and lets him go. 

“Really thought we were all gonna die back there, folks,” Cel says, and there’s the same edge of hysteria in their voice that Azu’s had earlier. 

Azu squeezes their hand over Zolf’s lap. “So did I.” 

“We’re okay,” Hamid says, almost wonderingly. “We’re okay.” 

“Still gotta get out of here yet,” Zolf says. “But… you’re right. We’re okay. We’re together. We’re gonna be fine.” 

“I missed you,” Azu tells Hamid. He hugs her again. Zolf doesn’t say anything, but he reaches out to ruffle Hamid’s hair. Hamid immediately looks disgruntled and sorts it out with his fingers, but then he sighs in slightly teary relief and puts an arm around Zolf’s neck. 

They’re quiet. Everything is quiet, except for the soft drip, drip of water in the distance. It’s a fragile peace, but Zolf thinks they’ve earned it. Just for a moment, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as drowninginstarlights :D


End file.
